Truth Be Told
by gloryandfame
Summary: Hermione aids Neville, after she was told not to. Chaos ensues. *NOTE this is Hogwarts, and Post-Hogwarts...canon events moved around and sometimes just ignored*


***I do not own these characters and I make no money from this. Hogwarts and Post-Hogwarts, canon events moved and some ignored. I just had to get this story out, shout out to my ladies who appear as characters. I love you all! Enjoy! Remember, it's just fanfic :) ***

"Granger!" Snape bellowed, his voice echoed off the thick dungeon walls. Hermione jumped, and her shoulders rose.

"Yes, sir?" She asked her voice small. She looked at the sympathetic faces of Harry, Ron and Neville. All three suddenly lowered their gaze to their cauldrons.

"I told you to desist from aiding Longbottom. If he fails, he will fail on his own merit. I will not tolerate insubordination." Snape had maneuvered in front of her like fluid smoke. Hermione took a moment to look around in awe of how fast he moved without her seeing him.

"He needs help, sir. He's afraid of you, which causes him to make mistakes." Hermione lowered her voice until it was a barely audible whisper.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your inability to follow directions, and another five points for your cheek." Snape sneered. Hermione's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she heard the Slytherins laughing at her. _Sod it, If I am losing house points I may as well deserve it, _she thought to herself.

"No." Hermione lifted her chin in defiance.

"No?" Snape was shocked by her outright defiance. Hermione did not move, she only pushed her lips until they were a fine line. "Very well then, Granger, you will drink Longbottom's potion today." He crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrow as he waited for her to respond.

"Fine." She finally replied tartly. She stuck her hand out towards Neville, "Hand it to me, please, Neville."

"Hermione…no." Neville whispered.

"Nonsense, hand it to me." She nodded her head. Neville slowly poured some of his potion into a vial and handed it to her.

"Hermione, I don't think it's right." Neville's voice was shaking as Hermione took the vial from his hand.

"She will drink it, Longbottom. Stop your whining."Snape commaned. Hermione drank down the potion in one gulp. Nothing appeared to be happening. "You did not keel over, nor did you die. How fortunate for you." Snape turned and walked back towards his desk.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged and shook his head, as he continued with his potion. Hermione was bottling her own potion, when a sudden hot flash hit her. She wiped her brow with the arm of her school robes and continued with what she was doing. She became hotter and hotter; her hair began to sag from the weight of her perspiration. Finally she started taking off her robes, then her sweater, finally she was rolling up her sleeves.

"Hey, you ok 'Mione?" Harry leaned towards her.

"No." Hermione replied, "Merlin's beard I feel like I'm about to melt!" She began fanning herself with her potions book.

"Granger!" Snape was suddenly standing in front of her peering at her through narrowed eyes. He glanced over into Neville's cauldron and inhaled. "Keep your insufferable mouth shut! Do you understand me? Do not speak!" Hermione's eyes widened with fear, but she nodded dumbly. "Class is dismissed. Go on! Get out of here!" The students gathered their things, and fled from the potions class, Snape stopped Harry and Ron as they reached the door. "You two, if you could manage to pry yourself away from whatever it is you two do, do you think you could manage to bring your head of house as well as the headmaster to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied as he grabbed Ron by the cloak and pulled him out of the class room.

"You have just ingested a potion that is known as 'burning secrets', it is designed to be a potent form of veritasserum. The only difference that you need be concerned with is that once you open your mouth every secret in that bushy little head of yours will come pouring out. You will endure some unpleasant side effect such as overheating, but it will subside once the potion is allowed to wear off. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded again, pursing her lips. "Very well, let us get you to the hospital wing. Perhaps you will not be so eager to aid Longbottom in the future."

Snape set out to the hospital ward, Hermione struggling to keep up. Her arms were weighed down with her previously shed clothing as well as her bag which contained every book she owned. She was breathing hard and becoming flushed from the heat. Her small steps echoed through the hallway like a tiny horse trotting. Suddenly the tiny steps were gone, and replaced with a large thud. Snape pivoted on his heel to see Hermione sprawled out in the middle of the hall, her books and parchments were strewn about. He briskly walked back to where she was laying, and he stood peering down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. Snape pulled out his wand and cast a cooling charm on her. Hermione did not move, Snape rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at her body before realizing she was not wearing her robes, if he carried her to the hospital wing with magic, her knickers would be on display. Snape huffed loudly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a third year Hufflepuff trying not to be seen by him.

"You!" Snape pointed at the started girl. The girl inched her way over to him.

"Yes, sir?" The girl was looking at Hermione, then back up at Snape.

"Fox, am I correct?" Snape asked. The girls' eyes widened.

"Yes, sir. Cassidy Fox." Her voice trembled. Snape nodded.

"Will you gather Miss Granger's belongings and follow me to the hospital ward?" Snape pointed to the scattered remnants of Hermione's bag.

"Yes, sir." Cassidy bent down and began gathering the papers, "Ryan, will you please tell Professor Binns where I went?" Snape looked over to the shadows and saw a trembling boy.

"Sure, sis." The boy replied before walking away as quickly as his feet would carry him. Snape rolled his eyes, and squatted down. He put one arm beneath Hermione's chest and the other behind her knees and lifted her from the floor. Cassidy's astonishment did not go overlooked by the Potions Master.

"A point to Hufflepuff for your assistance, Fox." Snape turned and continued on his way to the hospital ward. He heard no footsteps behind him, and thought perhaps the young Hufflepuff was still sitting on the floor in shock. He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, and thought it curious that a girl of eighteen could feel so light. Hermione shifted slightly in his arms, licking her lips.

"Poppy!" Severus said loudly as he made his way into the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey jumped, and turned in his direction. Upon seeing a student in unconscious in his arms she scurried over to aid him.

"What happened, Severus?" Madame Pomfrey cried out as she reached him and looked down at Hermione. There were a small group of Hufflepuff girls sitting on a bed near him, they giggled. "Bonnie, Richeau, Hollie, Lauren and Hope you are all fine you may return to your classes!" They all stood up, keeping their heads turned away from the Potions Master. As if on cue Cassidy came jogging in and pushed past them, she silently walked over to an empty bed, sat down Hermione's belongings, and rushed out with her house mates behind her. "Honestly between those girls dueling with Ravenclaw girls, and that stupid rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I don't know how I manage to get anything done!"

"Poppy?" Severus raised an eyebrow and gestured to Hermione with his head.

"Oh my! Yes! Bring her over here." Madame Pomfrey led him over to one of the beds. "What happened to her? It must be serious for you to physically carry the girl in here!" Snape gently laid her down onto the bed and immediately took a step back.

"She ingested one of Longbottom's potions, more specifically the 'burning secrets' potion. Tell me how that dunderhead turned a simple swelling solution into the burning secrets potion and I swear Poppy, I'll give you every galleon I have." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my, well that is certainly not the best potion to be drinking, especially if one is a teenage girl." Poppy shook her head as she grabbed her wand. She conjured ice and began laying it around Hermione to bring her temperature down.

"Potter and Weasley should be here any moment with Albus and Minerva. I ordered those two to fetch them. Idiots, the lot!" Snape threw his hand up in the air and turned. He came face to face with a girl from Ravenclaw who was sitting on the bed next to Hermiones'. Snape raised his eyebrow and the girl smiled mischievously. "Why are you smiling?"

"I took on five Hufflepuffs all by myself and won!" The girl said as she proudly stuck her chin out.

"Peg, you may go to your class now. I do not want to see you back here!" Madame Pomfrey shook her head at the girl.

"As long as they remember who they're dealing with, I wouldn't worry about it!" Peg grabbed her bag and made for the door.

"Do you see, Severus?" Madame Pomfrey pointed at the girl who disappeared down the hall. Snape exhaled, and rolled his eyes.

"I think you have a nice name…Severus." Hermione's voice cut through their conversation, her eyes were heavily lidded but she was conscious.

"Hold your tongue, girl!" Snape commanded. "I distinctly recall telling you not to speak!" Madame Pomfrey giggled slightly.

"Tell me again, I like to hear your voice. Did you know you have a very sexy voice? Oh, it's like sex for the senses!" Hermione sighed. Madame Pomfrey's cheeks reddened as she fought the urge to laugh.

"Poppy leave us! Please inform Minerva and Albus what has happened and that the girl won't refrain from speaking! Since she will not help herself, and I do not need anyone to hear anymore of her _secrets_, I will stay with her. Go!" Severus pushed Madame Pomfrey back from the bed and he drew his wand. He warded the area around them, and cast a Muffliato Charm to prevent anyone from hearing Hermione. Snape sat down in the chair next to her bed, shaking his head. He could see Madame Pomfrey laughing, as Albus, Minerva, Harry and Ron walked into the ward. Madame Pomfrey stopped them from approaching the bed, and he watched as she explained the situation to them.

"Longbottom will pay for this." Snape murmured to himself as he watched Harry and Ron begin to point at him and flail their arms about wildly.

"Neville is so frightened of you." Hermione sighed as she began pulling on her tie. "And this infernal tie is trying to strangle me!"

"Granger, be still and I am ordering you to remain silent until the potion runs its course!" Snape shot the girl an abrasive look.

"Oh…I'm ordering you…order, order, order…so serious." Hermione mocked him. "You're so cute when you're mad." Snape closed his eyes and inhaled slowly; reminding himself she could not control what she was saying. "Harry and Ron are scared of you too. Harry always thinks you're up to no good. He's such an arse. I tell him you're not of course, but then again no one listens to me."

"Granger, I'm begging you…"Snape finally exhaled loudly, but Hermione interrupted him before he could finish his thought.

"You don't have to beg." Hermione smiled devilishly, "As I was saying, no one listens to me. You don't listen to me! Calling me an insufferable know-it-all. That was just mean. But then again you aren't famous for your kindness now are you? I'm only a know-it-all because I'm trying to earn your respect. Fat chance, right?" Hermione laughed, "Oh well…" Snape arched his back slightly and sat his hands on his knees. "Do you wear all those buttons to torture me? Sometimes I think you do. Do you know that I find you appealing? Sexy? No, you don't know. I'm just bushy haired, know-it-all, Hermione. Gods forbid I'm attracted to someone! I'm not a robot! I'm not a walking library! I can be attracted to someone! You don't know!" Hermione finally succeeded in getting her tie free from her neck and she tossed it to her side. Snape watched as it landed on his lap. "That's much better! I can breathe! You are aware I won't be a student forever?"

"Indeed." Snape replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, just so you are aware I plan on seducing you as soon as I am no longer a student here. Just so you know." Hermione replied, running her hands over her face and back into her hair. Snape began to cough at her declaration, choking on his own spittle.

"Granger!" Snape bellowed as he clutched his chest.

"What? See, that's the problem. I can seduce a man if I wanted. I'll do it too." Hermione closed her eyes. "Gods I need water, it's too bloody hot in here! Why is it so hot? Have I died gone into the pits of hell?" Snape conjured a cup and poured her a glass of water. He held it out to her, and she sat up and took it from him quickly.

"Perhaps this will silence you." Snape shook his head. She gulped the cool liquid down quickly, so quickly two streams poured from the sides of her mouth, down her neck and onto her already damp shirt. She tossed the now empty cup back at him.

"Thank you." She sighed as she dropped back down onto the pillow. She began to kick her shoes off, bending her legs up she pulled off her wool socks. "Oh, Gods what I would give to run naked through Siberia right now!" Her now naked legs flopped back down atop the sheet.

"For the love of Merlin, do not undress girl!" Snape commanded as he jumped up from the chair and attempted to cover her with the sheet. She kicked her legs wildly, fighting him. Snape refused to give up and continued in his pursuit, Hermione proved to be a worthy opponent.

"Don't do that! For fuck's sake it's like a million degrees in here! I swear I will physically hurt you if you try to cover me!" Hermione cried out, giving one final kick. She managed to push the sheet from her body with one leg, and land one good kick to Snape's stomach.

"Oof." Snape made an odd sound as her foot made contact with his buttons, then his gut. His arms crossed over himself as he backed away slowly. He turned briefly to see Madame Pomfrey laughing and shaking her head. Albus, Minerva and the dunderheads had made their exit. Snape was silently grateful that Potter and Weasley did not witness their friend kick him. That was the last thing he needed, it was already bad enough Hufflepuff chits were no doubt running through the school telling everyone they saw him carrying Hermione into the hospital ward.

"I wouldn't have had to kick you, if you would have let me be." Hermione replied. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were still closed.

"You wouldn't need to kick me if you followed directions, Granger." Snape growled.

"Someone has to help Neville! You're too busy being an arse to him to teach him anything! Honestly, you get some sort of sick pleasure from it. Sometimes I think you are one sadistic fuck." Hermione opened her eyes and looked directly at Snape. He was at a loss for words. "But, God's your sexy, so I don't get too mad at you."

"Will you stop talking?!" Snape repeated his request.

"Stop talking? No. Nope. No. I think you're sexy. You should feel rather lucky that I haven't just come right out and said so right in the middle of one of your potions lessons. I'm too shy for that, but oh do I think about it." Hermione smiled. "Quite a bit, actually. But you don't know that, do you? If you knew what went through my mind…I do believe I could make the stern Severus Snape blush like a first year!"

"Do. Not. Attempt. It." He spoke slowly and clearly, pronouncing every word in hopes it would prevent her from giving him the details.

"I want to take my time with those buttons of yours!" Hermione chuckled, "Those buttons! Gods they drive me mad!" Snape rested his face in the palm of his hand. "I just want to eighties hair band crawl over your desk on my hands and knees…" Snap jumped up and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Granger, ENOUGH!" Snape stared daggers at the girl in the bed. She managed to wiggle her tongue past her lips and licked his hand causing him to draw back from her in horror. "Granger? Did you just…lick me?" He furrowed his brow. Hermione giggled.

"Yes, I did. I'd do it again if you'd let me…but not just your hand." Hermione moved about on the bed restlessly. "I bet you're a talented positions master…positions master." Hermione's grin slowly spread over her face as she relished in her play on words. "I bet we could shag all night, and never do the same thing twice." Snape involuntarily blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "See!? HA! I made you blush! Severus Snape…potions master and professor…can't even handle a little sex talk."

"This whole conversation should not be happening." Snape murmured as he shook his head.

"Merlin's balls I'm going to die!" Hermione cried out, "Bloody fucking idiots. Did you know that Ron…RON…Weasley thinks I like him? Harry told me yesterday. I was horrified. Severus…could you imagine me and Ron? Not bloody likely!" Snape did not reply, and he kept his gaze cast to the floor. Hermione suddenly grew quiet. Her sudden silence intrigued him and he looked up at her, the skin that was exposed began to take on a sun burned appearance.

"Granger!" Snape growled. Hermione slowly turned to look at him. She appeared to be weakening as the potion began to come to its climax. He made his way over to her in one stride, "Hold on to me." He said softly as he bent down and picked her up. Her arms slowly snaked up around his neck; her grip was as weak as a newborn kitten. He had his wand in hand and quickly did away with the wards and charm. "Poppy!" He bellowed. The old woman came running.

"What is it Severus?" She looked at the girl he was holding, and she saw the reddening skin. "Oh my! Yes!" Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and transfigured the bed into a tub, and filled it with ice water. "Set her in there, Severus."

Snape bent over the tub and slowly sat Hermione in the chilled water; she made no sound as he immersed her. He let her go, and stood back. Both of his arms, sleeves and all were dripping wet. Hermione was slumped against its side, breathing heavily.

"This is the worst part." Snape sighed.

"Indeed it is, but she will find relief in an ice bath." Madame Pomfrey patted his arm. "Keep an eye on her, she'll be fine shortly."

Snape pulled the chair closer to where the tub sat, and plopped his weight down. At least she wasn't talking anymore. He ran his hands through his hair. Who would ever guess he was Hermione's burning secret. He smirked, slightly amused, however he did not want anyone else to know. He was deep in thought for a time. Suddenly he remembered Hermione was in an ice bath, and leaned forward to look at her.

She appeared to be asleep, but her skin was pale and her lips were blue. She wasn't even shivering. Snape stood up and putting his arms back into the ice water he gently picked her up. She did not respond, verbally or physically. Madame Pomfrey spotted him and came to his aid, conjuring a blanket and wrapping it around Hermione.

"She's about frozen!" Madame Pomfrey cried. Snape looked down into her face, her eyes slowly opened and she looked back at him.

"Professor?" Hermione's voice was weak. "What happened? I'm so cold." Snape pulled her slightly closer to him, as Madame Pomfrey vanished the water and transfigured the tub back into its original form. "You're very warm…" Hermione was murmuring.

"Come along Severus, lay her down. You may go; I've got it from here." Madame Pomfrey went straight to work, pulling blankets up and around the girl, and vanishing her wet clothing.

Snape nodded to the mediwitch and took his leave from the hospital ward, not pausing for one an instant to look back. He began the journey back to the potions classroom when he ran into Dumbledore.

"Severus, how is our young Gryffindor?" Albus showed no concern on his face. Snape slowed and came to a stop.

"She will survive." Snape took a deep breath. "However, from this day forth Miss Granger is not to be in my classroom. The girl is more than ready to sit her NEWTS, I advise you to see that it happens." Albus looked confused for a moment.

"Severus, I think you are overreacting. After all, were you not the one who told her to drink the potion?" Albus peered at Snape over his spectacles.

"That is not the reason for my demand, headmaster. She ingested a burning secrets potion, and I cannot allow her to continue to be in my presence now that she has…unintentionally…voiced her secrets to me. Let her sit her potions NEWT." Snape was intense as he spoke. Albus nodded slowly.

"Fine, fine. I trust you Severus. I will speak to Miss Granger when she is feeling better and I will make the arrangements."

* * *

Albus did as he said, and made arrangements for Hermione to sit her potions NEWT earlier than the other students. Snape avoided any contact with her for the rest of the year, even going so far as to have all of his meals in his private chambers. The end of the year came upon them all quickly and Hermione soon found herself sitting with Harry and Ron at the burrow.

"So, Hermione dear, what are your plans now?" Molly asked as she was setting the table for lunch.

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head, "I'm just going to take a bit, and relax. I am having dinner out tonight; my parents are taking me for a celebratory dinner. Tomorrow I'll consider the rest of my life."

"Imagine, Hermione Granger know-it-all and book worm extraordinaire, doesn't know what she wants to do!" Ginny giggled.

"You haven't been yourself since the day that greasy old dungeon bat made you drink Neville's potion." Ron leaned forward to sneak some food. Molly spotted him and smacked him on the hand.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. It wasn't really all that bad." Hermione shook her head.

"Bloody hell, wasn't all that bad?" Ron cried out. Molly struck him on the back of the head.

"Language Ronald!"

"Sorry." Ron scrunched his face.

"It was right awful Hermione. Imagine our horror when those girls from Hufflepuff came running up to tell us, Snape carried you into the hospital ward! I thought Richeau was going to burst before the words got out." Harry smirked.

"Yes, well…I'm fine. In fact I need to go so I can get ready to go out tonight." Hermione stood up.

"Oh, do you to go right now?" Molly asked as she picked up the plate she had set out for Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, everything smells absolutely delicious. I promise I'll come back soon and have lunch with you!" Hermione smiled and hugged the motherly woman.

"I'll hold you to it!" Molly replied as she gestured towards her with her wand.

"We'll walk you out." Harry stood up and nudged Ron who hesitantly followed, his head continuing to look back behind him at the food his mother was setting out. They walked out of the house and into the garden.

"Have fun with your parents tonight." Ron said as he shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to his friend.

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know Harry." Hermione smiled sadly, as she shook her head. "Honestly, there are a few things I need to come to terms with before I move on. But I'll be back soon and we can discuss our plans then. Okay?"

"That's fine Hermione. As long as you're ok." Harry hugged her.

"You could always drop me an owl." Hermione smiled as her two best friends rolled their eyes. She backed away from them, and apparated on the spot.

* * *

She made her way up to her room, and plopped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger called out.

"In my room, Mum!" She replied, not moving.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Granger asked as she walked into Hermione's room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Mum, I did something utterly stupid at school, and it's still haunting me." Hermione put her arm over her face.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Mrs. Granger shook her head and began stroking her hair.

"It's bad." Hermione replied moving her arm and looking to her mother. "I said something, to a certain person…that was badly timed. I had no control over it mind you. I didn't want him to know…just yet…and he avoided me the rest of the year. I'm absolutely mortified, and I'm sure he was too."

"Did he say that?" Mrs. Granger implored.

"No, but he's the type that doesn't use many words. He wouldn't say anything to me; he's not the type to…especially because I had no control over the situation." Hermione sat up, leaning on her crossed legs.

"It's probably not as bad as you think it is. What did you say to him?" Mrs. Granger asked furrowing her brow.

"Let's just say I fancy him…and I told him in…choice words. Oh, mum." Hermione buried her face in her hands. "I could hear myself speaking, and I was screaming to myself internally begging myself to shut up. But I couldn't!"

"Well he should feel lucky that a girl as smart and beautiful as you fancies him." Mrs. Granger smiled. Hermione laughed.

"No, mum."

"Well, who was it?" Mrs. Granger sat back and tilted her head to the side.

"I'd rather not say." Hermione furrowed her brow as she spoke.

"Hermione, tell me who it was. It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be." Mrs. Granger shook her head. Hermione suddenly looked pained as she bit her lip.

"Mum, please don't make me tell you." Hermione begged, as she bowed her head.

"No. Tell me." Mrs. Granger demanded.

"He was…one of my professors." Hermione cringed as she awaited her mother's meltdown.

"Oh." Mrs. Granger sighed. "Well, in that case he responded correctly. Looking at the situation for what is was…he couldn't very well do anything else if a student was telling him she fancied him." Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her mother.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Hermione's mouth was agape with shock.

"Dear, you have always been more mature than others your age. You are also extraordinarily bright. It does not surprise me that you are drawn to a man who is older than you." Mrs. Granger smiled. "I am sorry you're going through this heartbreak. It's something everyone endures…at some point in their life. Sometimes a person endures it more than once."

"You're right." Hermione nodded slowly. "Thanks, Mum." Mrs. Granger leaned over and embraced her daughter.

"If something is meant to be, it will be. Now…enough of this gloominess! We are supposed to be celebrating today!" Mrs. Granger pulled away and stood up. "Besides, you're only just home! You never know." Mrs. Granger winked at her daughter before leaving the room. "Just don't tell your father!" Mrs. Granger called out as she walked down the hallway.

Hermione laughed as she walked to her closet and took out the dress her mother had purchased for her for the evening. She laid it on her bed, and sat the black heels next to it. Sighing, she stood there looking down at the beautiful garment; she turned and walked into her bathroom to begin preparing for the night ahead.

She showered and managed to pull her hair up into a French twist. She sat down at her vanity table and began to put her makeup on. Her mother's voice cut through the silence causing her to smear a black streak across her temple with her eyeliner.

"Hermione! You got an owl, dear!"

"Okay, Mum! I'll be down in a few!" Hermione called back as she wiped the mess from her face. She shook her head and began to pull on the black tube dress. It was strapless which made her fidget uncomfortably. She slipped her feet into her high heels, and grabbed her jewelry and purse from atop her dresser, before heading out of her room. She was fastening her pearls as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh don't you just look beautiful!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "Oh, so grown up!"

"Mum," Hermione sighed. "Next time, please, I beg you…buy a dress with sleeves!"

"It's the fashion now!" Mrs. Granger's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, you could always wear a wrap Hermione."

"Who's the letter from?" Hermione nodded towards the envelope on the counter.

"It isn't written on the envelope." Mrs. Granger shrugged. Hermione walked over and picked it up. Turning it over she saw her name scrawled across the envelope. She recognized the handwriting instantly, and inhaled sharply looking back at her mother.

"What? Who is it from?" Mrs. Granger asked walking up and standing beside her.

"It's from that professor I told you about." Hermione swallowed hard. "I can't read it!"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Granger replied, "Read it." Hermione turned the letter over, and hesitantly broke the wax seal. Slowly she pulled the parchment from the envelope and unfolded it. She took a deep shaky breath as she began to read. Her hand dropped and she looked at her mother. "What did it say?"

"He's denying my request for a letter of recommendation for university!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, that's terrible." Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Let me read it." She held her hand out and Hermione handed the letter to her. Mrs. Granger read over it and smirked.

"Hermione, dear. Did you read this carefully?"

"What do you mean? It's plain as day, he said no." Hermione took the letter back from her mother.

"He said, he is denying your _written_ request." Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked confused. "Dear, he's telling you in a roundabout way he wants to see you. You have to go and verbally ask for a written request."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. She looked down and reread the letter. "It does say that!"

"Snape, huh?" Mrs. Granger laughed. "Well, I have to admit I'm glad it's him and not one of the elderly teachers."

"MUM!" Hermione laughed.

"At least he's isn't eligible for elderly specials at a restaurant!" Mrs. Granger laughed and patted her daughters arm. "Go on dear, I'll tell your father you were called away. We can always go out tomorrow night." Mrs. Granger winked, and thrust her purse in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Hermione scrunched her face.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now go while you're all prettied up! No man with a brain would turn you away! GO!" Mrs. Granger shooed Hermione towards the door.

"Mum?" Hermione asked as she was halfway out the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too! Now go!" Mrs. Granger shook her head as she watched her daughter from the door. She walked away from the house, and apparated.

* * *

The school seemed so hollow without its students bustling about. Hermione looked around as she walked past the great hall. All that she could hear were the clicking of her heels on the hard stone floor. She turned a corner and ran abruptly into Dumbledore.

"Hello." Albus turned and smiled.

"Hello, Headmaster." Hermione replied she was still clutching the envelope. She hadn't realized until that moment she forgot to grab her wrap.

"What brings you back so soon? You left us only yesterday! Surely you have not had ample enough time to miss us." Albus smiled.

"That's not it, headmaster." Hermione laughed. "I received an owl from Professor Snape, and I have come to ask him verbally for his recommendation, since he refused my written request."

"Is that so?" Albus contemplated. "I believe you will find him in his private quarters. This way, I will show you."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione smiled and followed the old wizard. They walked for what seemed to be ages, deep into the dungeon. Hermione shivered. Despite the warmth outside, the dungeons were cold all year round. The slowed upon approaching a lone door along the wall of the corridor. Albus turned back to her.

"Here you are, Miss Granger. I will leave you to your business."

"Thank you very much sir. I should be able to find my way out once I'm finished." Hermione smiled.

"Very well. It was nice to see you again!" Albus turned and began to walk back the way they had come.

"You too, headmaster!" Hermione called out before turning to face the door. She smoothed her dress and her hair before knocking on the door. There was no response, so she knocked again, and then again. Suddenly the door swung open, causing Hermione to jump back slightly.

"Desist the banging on my door like a drunken troll I am not deaf…"Snape stopped as his eyes fell upon his visitor.

"I am not a drunken troll. I am also quite aware you are not deaf." Hermione replied raising her eyebrow.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe this intrusion?" He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. He looked quite different than what she had grown accustom to seeing. He still wore his black trousers, however he did not wear his many buttoned coat, or his robes, only a white button down shirt. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Don't stand there and play coy with me Severus Snape! You know full well why I am here!" Hermione stuck out her chin and thrust the envelope into his chest.

"Because I bruised your precious ego?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Because you sir, are an arse!" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, well, I thank you for you visit. Good day." He raised himself from the doorframe and managed to get one hand on the door before Hermione stepped forward and stuck her hand out, stopping it from moving. "Granger, you would do well to remove your hand from my door."

"Snape, you would do well to listen to my request before dismissing me."

"You take liberties, girl." Snape snarled.

"I came here to _ask_, you for your recommendation. You wrote that you were denying my written request, so the fact that I am here, lies solely on you." Hermione crossed her arms. "Will you please, give me a recommendation for university?"

"Yes, if it will make you leave any faster." Snape sighed.

"Really!?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Well…thank you."

"Now good-day." Snape stared at her.

"Wait…"Hermione bit her lip, and Snape dropped his head.

"What more could you want?" Snape asked.

"Why did you avoid me for so long?" Hermione awkwardly asked, looking down and fidgeting. "Was it because of what I said after I drank the potion?" Snapes eyes snapped up and met hers.

"You remember what you said?" Snape narrowed his eyes; he saw the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yes, sir. I have full recollection of the event." She cast her eyes towards her shoes. "I didn't when I first came to, but it all came back later."

"Then you understand why I avoided you." Snape replied.

"Yes, I just wanted to hear you say it I suppose." Hermione sighed and smoothed her dress again. "I…uh…should go, dinner plans…thank you." Hermione smiled sadly, as she turned around.

"You look very different." Snape replied, causing Hermione to turn around.

"I smoothed my hair, and well…it's the dress." Hermione laughed, and for a moment she thought she saw him smirk.

"Yes…the dress." Snape looked over her attire. "I will admit you no longer look the part of your bushy haired know-it-all self. Quite the young lady now, are we?"

"Yeah, I did tell you I wouldn't always be a student." Hermione shrugged.

"Indeed you did."Snape replied.

"I told you a lot of things, if my memory serves me right." Hermione blushed again.

"You did." Snape agreed. "However, you have now got what you came for."

"Yes, I suppose I did. In part." Hermione bit her lip.

"In part?" Snape remained where he was, boring into her with his gaze.

"I…um…I" Hermione began to stammer. She stepped towards him, and only had to stand slightly on tip toe because of her heels, and kissed him chastely on the mouth. Snape did not move, or return the favor. She took a step back from him. She took a few tentative breaths. "Ok, good-bye then." Before she could move, his hand had grabbed her about the waist.

"I know you meant what you said to me, the potion prevents falsehood." Snape whispered.

"I did." Hermione agreed as she searched his face.

"I ignored you because it was too much to bear to see you, and know…I could not say or do anything because it would have caused a scandal. I did what I did, to not only protect you, but myself as well." He explained. Hermione's heart raced. "Tell me, witch, does what you said stand merit now?"

"Yes." Hermione breathed.

"You are young, so I will speak plainly. I am not the sort to trifle with on a whim."

"I know that." Hermione looked into his eyes. He pulled her against him, and she cried out in surprise. In one movement they were standing in his private quarters, the door shut. "Eager to prove yourself, positions master?"

"Should I done my coat, with all the buttons that drive you mad, Hermione?" He asked, his mouth lingering closely to hers.

"Maybe next time, Severus." She closed the gap and kissed him deeply. He clutched at her dress, slowly lowering the zipper.


End file.
